


Draeneis and Orcs

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Not a Love Story, Original Character(s), Running Away, Torture, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: sorry if this sucks i havent posted in a while and i pulled this outta my head
Kudos: 1





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks i havent posted in a while and i pulled this outta my head

Venya hung her head down, listening to the screams of nearby prisoners being tortured. Among the screams, she heard the deep, sadistic laughter of orcs. Every sound bounced off the stone walls of the dungeon. 

The strong copper scent of blood filled the draenei's nostrils. Her eyelids felt heavy, her muscles ached, her throat was dry from dehydration, and her stomach rumbled with hunger. She was exhausted. She called for help and prayed to the Light to help her, but no answer came. 

However, she was determined to escape, so she kept herself awake and ignored all the pain and tiredness in her body. She lifted her head up as she heard the heavy footsteps of an orc approach her. Venya quickly raised her head up and scowled. "Let me free, vile orc!" She demanded, tugging against the chains holding her arms up. 

The orc nodded. "I cannot grant you freedom, but I am more merciful than the others. I will not kill or hurt you unless it is asked of me. Is it good enough that I at least grant you that?" He questioned. 

Venya examined him closely. He showed no signs of aggression. He looked rather different. He didn't have red eyes like the others. She noted he looked weaker. The orc noticed this, and spoke again.

"I didn't consume the blood of Mannoroth, if that is your concern. Gul'dan showed me mercy by not asking me to drink it, but at the price of being a slave to him and other orcs. However, they are too busy attempting to sate their need for blood. They have little need for me." He explained. 

Venya shrugged. "I still do not trust you." She said hoarsely. 

"Do you require food and water? They are not poisoned. I swear to that." He asked her. 

"Why would I believe a word an orc says?" She asked.

"I am not aggressive. My name is Krozul. What is your name?" 

"Venya." She said simply. Krozul nodded and left the room. A few minutes passed, and he returned with some food and a small cup of water. He unlocked the chains holding the draenei. Venya fell to the ground with a thud, relieved that her arms could rest. 

"Can you lift things by yourself?" Krozul questioned. 

"I-I'm fine." She replied. She ate the food and then took a sip of the water. She then gulped it down. Only a few seconds had passed when her eyelids felt heavier than ever. The room spun. "What did-" She groaned, "What did you do to me?!" She yelled.

"It won't kill you. It's a sleeping pill. You need to rest." He answered.

"You bastard!" The draenei yelled at him. She laid on the cold, stone floor and cursed as she fell asleep. Krozul put chains around her legs so she wouldn't escape when she woke again. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered before leaving. 


	2. Two

Venya groaned as she opened her eyes and pushed herself up. Her tiredness immediately faded away as she remembered where she was. She looked down at her hands and saw they were no longer chained. She tried to crawl away but felt something tug at her legs. She looked behind her and saw that her legs were chained now.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself, kicking herself for trusting an orc. 

Was it day? Was it night? She had no idea. She heard no screams or laughter. She heard only the sounds of her own breathing. Venya called out for help, but no answer came. She prayed to the Light, but nothing happened. 

"The Light can't reach you here, I'm afraid." A voice in front of her said. The draenei looked up and saw Krozul. 

"You." She growled, recoiling. 

"I did what I had to do. You needed to rest, but I knew you wouldn't go easily. That is why I did what I did." Krozul said. 

She hissed at him. "The Light will help me. The Light will grant me strength and I'll slaughter you and your pathetic race." 

"Pray to the Light all you want, but I can promise nothing will come of it. If I were you, I'd keep quiet and wait for death. You can try to escape, but you won't succeed. Even if you do escape, you won't make it very far and you won't be granted a quick death." The orc told her. 

"I'll kill myself before I let the hands of an orc touch me! Give me a knife!" She yelled, her voice echoing off the walls. 

"There are spells weaved by Gul'dan himself protecting you from death. The other orcs can take these spells off whenever, but they surprisingly choose not to. Even I could take these spells off and kill you right now, but I won't. Not unless it is asked of me." 

"So I couldn't starve myself?" She questioned. Krozul shook his head at the question. 

She sighed. "Lovely." She mumbled. 

The orc left without another word. Venya waited and prayed to the Light over and over again, but to no avail. However, she didn't give up. Some time passed, and screams of torture victims could be heard, along with the laughter of the orcs. 

Krozul returned after a bit, holding a plate of food and water. "Neither of them are poisoned. The water isn't drugged this time." 

Venya glared at him and ate the food before gulping the water as she did the first time. She waited a few seconds and felt no difference. Deciding to trust the orc on it, she nodded slightly. "Thank you." She murmured.

Krozul nodded. "You're welcome." He simply said. Rather than leaving, he lingered in the room silently. The orc and the draenei listened to the screams and laughter quietly, the orc seeming rather sad to hear the sounds. 

Venya raised her head up and looked at him. "Are they going to come and torture me soon?" She asked him.

"It's inevitable. If they ask me to assist them in torturing you, I hope you do not resent me for it. I would merely be following orders. You can respect that, yes?" 

She sighed and nodded. "I would be angry, but I can respect your need to follow orders." She replied.

"I pray it will not come to that. You're special in a way. It would pain me to hurt you." Krozul said. 

The draenei had looked down, but looked up at him again. "Special? How?" 

"I can sense bravery in your soul. Your eyes burn with determination and I know that if you had the means to do so, you could and most likely would attempt to escape and succeed. No other draenei had an aura like yours. They were weak, but you are strong." He explained.

"My kind is strong, but your kind are only able to kill and torture them easily because you don't let them use weapons. Your kind is a dishonorable race." Venya told him.

"I'm aware of that, and I am sorry for the sins of my kind. If I had a chance to spare all the draenei I had a part in the killing or torturing of, I would." He said, regret in his voice.

"It's not your fault." She said simply. The orc sighed and left the room, leaving the draenei alone. 

  
  



	3. Three

Venya waited silently for something to happen. Whether it be a torturer, Krozul, or someone rescuing her, she waited. She prayed to the Light once more, and she thought her prayers had been answered when the orcs in the dungeon started yelling at each other about a small army of other orcs coming to attack them. Excited but also fearful for her life, she smiled to herself and almost silently pushed herself against the cold wall behind her. 

"Praise the Light!" She heard a prisoner exclaim, followed by the clinking of chains. She listened for someone to come for her, and she was surprised to see Krozul was the one setting them free. 

"You? You're the one setting prisoners free? Won't you get executed?" The draenei asked the orc.

Krozul ran to her and unlocked the chains. He swiftly helped her up and led her to a door in the back of the dungeon that went outside. He thrusted a bag of food and water into her arms. "Run until you can't breathe. Follow the group of survivors. They know where to go. Go with them." He told her before shutting the door behind her. 

Hurriedly, Venya blended herself in the group of survivors. She assumed there was at least thirty others. Other draenei, humans, even children were in this group. The leader of the group shouted to the others to follow him, and that's what they did. They walked for about an hour, losing a few because of the heat. 

Finally, a settlement came into view in the near distance. The group cheered and hurried. When they arrived, the guards were expecting them and welcomed them warmly. The vendors in the small town tended to their deep torture wounds.

Venya looked around, observing the small tents of the residents. Curious, she went to the leader of the small settlement. "Do you know who Krozul is?" She asked him. 

The male draenei nodded. "He went to me asking for help to assist all of you. He told me people were being tortured, and even though he was an orc, a race our kind hates, I decided to help him." He replied. 

The female nodded at him in acknowledgement. "Do you think he'll survive?" She questioned, turning her head towards the direction she and the group came from.

"Of course. He is weaker than most, but I am sure he has the means to survive." 

Venya sighed and helped to tend to the others' wounds, waiting for Krozul to return.


	4. Epilogue

"So you told another orc clan what your clan was doing?" Venya questioned Krozul.

"Yes. What they were doing wasn't right and it wasn't honorable. I cared for every prisoner there and they told me stories of the pain they endured. When a now dead prisoner told me that their child had been slaughtered in front of them, I knew that I had to do something to stop my clan. I went to another clan and explained what they were doing and they listened. Gul'dan isn't dead yet, but at least I saved some innocents from his wrath." The orc explained.

The draenei smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did what was right. You're the only orc I trust." She said.

Krozul sighed deeply and smiled back at her. "I am sorry for assisting my kind in slaughtering your race." 

"You had a part in their deaths, yes, but you were trying to survive. I cannot resent you for that." Venya told him. 

Before leaving each other and seeing each other for possibly the last time. "It was nice meeting you. I hope we meet again one day." The orc told the draenei.

"As do I. Farewell." The female replied. They both turned around and walked away, not looking back and returning to their homes.


End file.
